1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for operating a memory management controller.
2. Description Of Related Art
Modern computing systems can incorporate a wide range of memory types. Modern computers can include, for example, main memory, flash memory, disk storage, and other types of memory. Each type of memory may perform differently in terms of read and write times, in terms of whether the memory is volatile, and so on. Because each type of memory may perform differently, it is valuable to total system performance to utilize each form of memory appropriately.